Impensable
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: La palabra "Impensable" describía perfectamente la situación en el que Chocolove vivía, en el que engaña a su amada novia con la persona menos inesperada, esa persona que tiene locamente enloquecido de amor a su mejor amigo, era algo totalmente absurdo pero increíble que tuvieran una relación.
1. Chapter 1

Con la puntas de mis dedos recorrí con lentitud la espalda de mi hermosa acompañante, la delicada piel nívea me hacia sentir una calidez tan electrizante…

No me bastaba acariciarla con mis dedos así que comencé con mis labios realizar el tortuoso recorrido desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta el cuello, siempre procurando siguiendo la línea de la columna, me entretuve en su hombro, en donde no dude en morderlo ligeramente, sentí como ella se movía ante mis caricias y era seguro que ya despertaría, sin limitarme bese su lóbulo izquierdo… comencé a percibir sus leves suspiros.

- Basta - pronuncio levemente - No quiero sentir tu rastro de saliva en mi cuerpo - giro su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba, en todo ese movimiento procuro que la sabana no le revelara su desnudez, era demás decir que no era necesario que se ocultara porque obviamente ya la vi durante toda la noche.

Ella comenzó abrir los ojos, era un privilegio ser la primera persona que ella mirara en la mañana - No te oí quejarte sobre mi saliva ayer - note su sonrojo porque era fácil de distinguirlo gracias por su tez blanca, se sentó y me observo fijamente.

- ¿Qué hora son? -

Me acerque al mueble para alcanzar mi reloj - Cerca de las 9 - le di un corto beso en los labios, sentí como sus manos me acariciaban las mejillas para después comenzar alejarme.

- Es hora que nos levantemos - se puso de pie y agarro la sabana para cubrirse no le importo el dejarme a plena vista y que me muriera del frío, comenzó alejarse de la cama para comenzar a recoger mi ropa del suelo para después aventármela – Ten -

- Buena forma de decirme que me largue - me coloque mis bóxer y mi camisa.

- No te lo tomes a mal - se acercó a mí y sin despejar sus ojos de los míos - Hoy tenemos examen y por eso te sugiero que te vayas -

- Pero yo no me quiero ir… - acorte más la distancia hasta poder rodearla con mis brazos su cintura, acerque mi rostro hasta poder rosar mis labios sobre los de ella - Me quiero quedar contigo… y besarte todo el tiempo - sin su permiso la bese; al principio fue pausadamente para saborearla cada centímetro de su boca, después de unos segundos el beso se volvió más intenso hasta el punto que ella coloco una mano atrás de mi cuello y la otra en mi espalda, sentí como me acercaba más a su cuerpo como queriendo que nos fusionáramos, le acaricie la cadera y la espalda, nuestra respiración ya está más que acelerada, con torpeza logre alzara para que ella rodera mi cintura con sus piernas; en un par de movimiento imprudentes conseguí que estuviéramos de vuelta encima de la cama.

Deje de besarla para que ella tuviera el tiempo necesario para deshacerse de mi camisa, para que después pasara su mano con suma libertad sobre mi torso, con su dedo marco cada línea abdominal y con sus uñas comenzó a rasguñarme, era un caricia salvaje que me estaba volviendo demente. Le comencé a dar cortos besos pero ella me detuvo - No… no, basta - me empujo hasta hacerme caer de la cama - Tienes que irte ahora mismo -

- No quiero - me senté en forma de indio - Ya te dije que quiero estar contigo y besarte todo el día -

- Chocolove, no te comportes como un niño porque no lo eres - a regañadientes me levante y me coloque de nueva cuenta las camisa después mis pantalones de mezclillas y mis tenis, cuando comencé a abotonarme la camisa las suaves manos de ella me ayudaron en el proceso - Fue magnifico lo de ayer - comento sin su actitud arrogante hasta me dedico una sincera sonrisa.

- Hay que repetirlo ahora mismo - la abrace juguetonamente.

- No - a empujones me hizo que saliera de su habitación – Como te niegas a irte ahora me esperas en el estacionamiento porque hoy me llevas al campus – y cerró la puerta; se tardo cerca de media hora para que solamente vistiera unos jeans sencillos y una blusa blanca, dejo su cabello rubio suelto y como accesorio tenia puestos unos lentes negros, olí el delicioso aroma de jazmines que en ella se percibía, ese era una señal que se había duchado - Es hora de irnos - agarre mi chamarra que estaba en el sillón de la sala al igual que mi mochila para seguirla afuera del departamento.

Le di el casco de seguridad, me monte a la moto yo primero y después ella; tardamos como una hora en llegar al Campus gracias al tráfico, una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento ella se bajó y sin mirarme me dijo - Espero que volvamos a "estudiar" así de intenso en otra noche -

Descendí de mi moto para estar al lado de ella - Por supuesto, tú me avisas cuando - obviamente no escuche su respuesta porque ella camino rápidamente para alejarse de mí sin siquiera despedirse, era una costumbre que no nos diéramos un beso o estrecharnos las manos cada vez que nos alejábamos uno del otro pero me dolía esa forma fría en nos hablábamos cuando estábamos fuera de la habitación; me acomode la mochila sobre mi hombro.

Mientras iba rápidamente rumbo a mi clase de Política internacional mi amigo Yoh se me acerco, cada día él siempre mantenía una sonrisa, era casi un record en ese chico - Chocolove, por fin te veo -

- Si nos vimos ayer - con algo de fastidio le conteste, una vez que entramos al salón me senté en el primer pupitre que encontré, estaba agotado por la noche de ayer - ¡_Diablos! ya no volveré tener sexo un día antes de clases _- pensé agobiado porque se me había olvidado traer conmigo los libros de mis asignaturas de este día pero ¿Quién no se olvida de esos detalles cuando estas con la compañía de la chica más deseada del campus?, sonreí sutilmente.

- Ayer fuimos a verte a tu habitación pero no te encontramos - la voz de mi amigo me volvió a mi realidad - ¿Saliste? -

- Si, estuve… - me relamí mis labios ante las imágenes fugaces de ayer - Estudiando con una amiga ¿Fueron a visitarme? - era raro que mis amigos fueran por mí al no ser que hubiera algún problema o que alguien necesitaba dinero.

- Por supuesto, Hao tenía la idea de hacer una salida grupal por motivo que Marion salió de la cuidad - explicaba emocionado mi amigo - Ren se rehusaba pero Horo logro convencerlo, Lyserg también estaba de acuerdo al igual que Manta, así que solamente faltabas tu pero cuando fuimos a visitarte nos encontramos con la sorpresa que no te estabas y al final aplazamos la idea de Hao para otro día -

Me sentí pésimo al saber que mis amigos nos salieron a divertirse por mi culpa - Lamento haber arruinado sus planes pero les prometo que en la próxima salida yo invitare los tragos -

- Así se habla… - la cara embobada de mi amigo me dio a entender que cierta mujer entro al salón - Llego Anna - levante mi cabeza hasta poder verla, ella venia acompañada con Jeanne y de la hermana de Horo, en otras palabras mi novia - Se ve tan hermosa - hablo mi buen amigo Yoh, era muy notorio que él estaba enamorado de esa sexy rubia.

- Es más hermosa cuando despierta - susurre sin pensarlo pero de pronto recordé que tenía compañía, mi nerviosismo aumento y deje de respirar.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - ante esa pregunta puede respirar aliviado de que él no me escucho claramente, eso sí era tener suerte.

- Dije… - me rasque la mejilla pues la atenta mirada de ese gemelo me puso tenso - Que hermoso despertar tuve - Yoh encogió los hombros y giro el rostro para seguir viéndola, solté un suspiro de alivio ante la falta de atención de mi amigo.

La observe como cada día lo hacía - Como le tengo envidia a mi hermano - lo mire sin comprender - Hao tuvo mucha suerte de ser novio de ella - era cierto, el hermano de mi mejor amigo era el actual ex novio de Anna y en ese tiempo de relación que tuvieron fue cuando comencé mis noches con su compañía - Desearía que Anna fuera mi novia - me dolió escuchar esa palabras tan llenas de ilusión y amor, me hacia tener remordimiento ante mi forma de actuar y me hacia cuestionarme ¿Qué clase de amigo soy yo a la hora de acostarme con ella a sabiendas de los sentimientos de Yoh?, soy el peor de los amigos pero no me importaba porque tan sola una caricia de ella y se me olvidaba el significado de la amistad, el estar cerca de Anna me daba el valor suficiente de mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo.

Por un breve momento mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella, su mirada escondía una sonrisa traviesa al igual que la mía; por otro lado Yoh se emocionó que ella observara hacia nuestra dirección. - No puedo creer que la conoces y que sea tu amiga -

Deje de mirarla y fijar mi atención en mi amigo - Corrección es la amiga de mi novia -

- Pero le hablas - se podía notar como los ojos de mi amigo brillaban – Así que… ¿Me puedes ayudar? -

- ¿En qué? - me acomode en el asiento.

- En convencerla que acepte tener una cita conmigo -

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grite a todo pulmón, observe como Yoh estaba pálido por mi reacción y me percate que era el centro de atención de muchas miradas y eso me hizo enfadarme más - ¿Qué me ven? ¿Les hable? – no me importo hablar tan groseramente a los que me observan pero era necesario sacar el enojo que tenia al oír lo que deseaba mi amigo, mire de reojo a una muy atenta Anna - Hablemos en otra parte – sin impórtame en hacer más espectáculo, lo agarre del brazo para salir de salón de clases, así podría hablar adecuadamente sin tener la atenta mirada de ella - ¿Tu quieres tener con ella una…cita? – vi como asentía sutilmente; me lleve una mano a la frente.

- Necesito tu ayuda – esa frase nunca desee escucharlo en los labios de Yoh porque sabía que era mi perdición.

Camine hasta llegar la pared para recargar mi frente en ella - ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda? –

- Porque tú la conoces de años… y eres su amigo -

- El que fuimos compañero de clases en la misma preparatoria no nos hace amigos - me despegue de la pared para comenzar apoyarme sobre la espalda. – No somos amigos – repetí fríamente.

- ¿Cómo que no son amigos? – en tono irónico que casi nunca usa mi amigo me causo escalofríos – Hoy escuche el rumor que ella llego a la escuela contigo –

- Como dijiste son rumores – me cruce de brazos y con una sonrisa socarrona - Son mentiras, no llegamos juntos ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? –

- Lo creo porque algunos los vieron llegar – deshice mi sonrisa por semejante forma tan sospechosa en que él me miraba – Para confirmar esos rumores le envié un mensaje a Jeanne y ella no tardo en decir que era cierto – esa respuesta me congelo - Anna le conto que se le hizo tarde porque su auto se descompuso en plena calle y que tú te detuviste para ayudarla – no podía creer que ella comentara eso porque podría desmentir esos rumores con una facilidad, al no ser que estaba presente Pilika y sí fue ese caso no podía engañar en otro asunto a su amiga - ¿Es cierto? -

El cuestionamiento de Yoh me saco de mis pensamientos - Ah… sí, es que me la encontré, se veía muy preocupada, llamamos a la grúa y una vez que se llevaron el auto al taller me ofrecí a traerla – mentí con una seguridad, la mirada de él detonaba que estaba orgulloso por mi "acto" - No me negaría alguien que pide mi auxilio - sonreí sutilmente. – Y mucho menos esta Anna – agregue en susurro pero él me alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Y dices que no son amigos? – me abrazo sobre los hombros.

- No somos amigos – tenía que convencer a mi amigo con esa mentira pero al parecer él no se lo creería como mi novia y mis demás amigos lo hacen - Si apenas le hablo, la que le habla más es Pilika -

- Es cierto – sentí como deshacía el abrazo.

- Volviendo al tema principal mejor pídeselo a mi novia - metí mis manos a los bolsillos y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa - Ella no se negara en ayudarte – a Pilika cada vez que sacábamos a relucir el tema de Yoh relacionado con Anna, le fascinaba la idea que ellos fueran novios y que harían una magnifica pareja, eso a mí me enfermaba de tan solo pensarlo.

- Pero yo quiero que tu le pidas la cita por mí -

- ¿Por qué Yo?, insisto que le pidas ese favor a Pilika – si no soportaba la idea que Yoh le pidiera una cita, ahora imaginar ser yo que se lo pidiera, eso era repúgnate pero era la primera vez que Yoh me solicitaba que interviniera, tenía intenciones en negarme pero al ver la cara de suplica que él, sin más opción, con mi mejor sonrisa y mi voz tranquila le dije - Hare lo que pueda - él me abrazo tan amorosamente que me asfixiaba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Sé que debería actualizar mi otros fic pero este lo he deseado realizar XD, sé que a mucho no le gustara la idea y que tendré pocos review pero me gusta mi idea y voy a terminar este fic cueste lo que cueste.

Denle un oportunidad a esta loca idea… no será muy largo el fic máximo como 5 capítulos.

Es mi regalo de navidad, (aparte de que hace semanas fui a ver Catching Fire XD estuvo fabulosa no tanto como el libro pero muy pasable la adaptación; ya viene 2014 para la tercera parte ¡que emoción!)

Nos vemos dentro la siguiente semana porque ya estaré de vagaciones y podre actualizas mis fic muy pero muy atrasados... ¡Yes!

Pd: Una disculpa si leen un error ortográfico :)

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

**_by_ DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	2. Chapter 2

Durante esas dos horas de clases solamente pensaba en dos cuestiones, la primera era: ¿por qué acepte en ayudar a Yoh?; tenía varias hipótesis del porque acepte, una era: es lo que hace un amigo o también es que era demasiado débil como para negarme; la segunda cuestión que me azotaba era respecto mi problema: ¿Cómo decirle a esta Anna sin que el miedo me gane y terminar siendo golpeado?

Deje de pensar en ese asunto y mejor hice lo que todo buen estudiante hace: ignore lo que decía el profesor y me dedique a observar a esta Anna.

Preste atención a cada movimiento que realizaba, como su jugueteo con el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio, el acomodarse un mechón atrás de la oreja hasta esos tiernos bostezo que disimuladamente lo ocultaba con las manos; memorice cada gestos, nunca me había distraído tanto como lo hacía ahora, sabía que no era propicio hacerlo y más cuanto estábamos en exámenes finales pero ella era la culpable por ser tan cautivadora.

- Me prestas tu bolígrafo - gire el rostro para ver a Yoh que mantenía su típica sonrisa, le di mi bolígrafo.

- Que clase tan aburrida – susurre a la vez que observaba el reloj que había sobre el pizarrón – Falta media hora para salir – escuche como mi amigo reía tímidamente ante mi queja.

- Les aviso que habrá trabajos de investigación en lugar del examen final – todo mis compañeros protestaron ante esa idea pero el profesor dio un golpe al escritorio y así logro que la clase callara - La investigación lo entregaran este viernes, el mínimo de hojas será de 250 y máxima de 350, ya saben que lo quiero con introducción, índice, objetivos y conclusiones -

- Pero no lograremos lo que pide en tan poco tiempo - se quejo Yoh.

Ante la exclamación el profesor sonrió ampliamente, ese gesto me dio escalofríos, es que el profesor Marco no era conocido por sonreír mucho - Lo harán en equipo, cada equipo estarán integrado por tres - me alegre al oír ese comentario porque ya me imaginaba hacer equipo con Yoh y buscaríamos a otro que realizaría toda la investigación mientras nosotros descansábamos - Ya organice los equipos - ese comentario arruino mis planes - La lista está en la puerta - recogió su portafolio y se dirigió a la puerta en donde pego una hoja color rosa - Jóvenes que tengas un buen inicio de semana y por cierto, no utilicen tanto el internet –

Una vez que el profesor se fue todos se estaban quejando al igual que yo - Que aguas fiesta es el profe – guarde mi libro y libreta, camine hacía la salida del aula junto con Yoh pero alguien se interpuso y me atrapo entre sus brazos - Princesa – logre decir a pesar que estaba siendo asfixiado con ese tremendo abrazo que mi novia me daba.

- Cariño, no me saludaste cuando llegaste – ella tenía el ceño fruncido, deshice el abrazo que era objeto.

La risita que escuche por parte de Yoh me irrito, mire con mucho enojo a mi amigo que en seguida fue hasta la entrada - Tú tampoco lo hiciste – le conteste de mala gana a mi novia

- Pero sabes que los hombres tienen que ser los primeros –

No estaba con el ánimo de discutir por una tontería, así que con mi mejor cara de arrepentido y en forma de susurro le dije - Disculpa mi falta de caballerosidad. -

- Si me besas aceptare tus disculpas – sin pensarlo dos veces la tome del rostro y acerque lentamente mi labios, ella cerró los ojos, como me gustaba mucho ese gesto tan típico en ella, una vez que junte nuestros labios empecé a besarla lentamente procurando ser lo más tierno posible pero de un momento a otro observe a los lejos el hermoso rostro de esta Anna pero dirigí mi mirada unos segundos después sobre sus exquisitas piernas que el día de hoy lamentablemente estaban cubierta por esos jeans pero recordé que el día de ayer no lo estaban, se me vino a la mente como bese cada centímetro de piel de esas piernas, ante ese recuerdo aumente la intensidad del beso, no me sentía culpable por besar a mi novia como si fuera la propia Anna porque estaba decidido en desahogar mi deseo en ese beso pero todo se vino abajo a la hora de escuchar cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Pilika abrió los ojos, se le notaba que estaba molesta con la persona que nos interrumpió - ¿Qué sucede, Anna? – me sorprendí que ella estuviera tan cerca de nosotros.

- Vine avisarte que Jeanne y yo ya nos vamos a la cafetería -

- ¿Era necesario que me interrumpieras para avisarme que ya se van?–

Note como Anna fruncía el ceño ante el comentario rudo de Pilika, ese era una clara señal de que interviniera antes que ella comentara algo muy desagradable - Pilika, no te enojes con tu amiga – me aleje de mi novia.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje?, si acaba de interrumpir nuestro beso – la tome de la mano y comencé acariciarla con el pulgar, al ver como su fruncidas cejas se relajaban era un hecho que logre acabar con su enojo.

- Discúlpenme por interrumpir su momento – Anna tenía una cara de arrepentimiento, por supuesto que era fingido, luego me miro a los ojos fijamente – Para arreglar mi fallo les invito una café – esa invitación me sorprendió porque procuramos estar lejos el uno del otro - ¿Aceptan? –

Solté la mano de Pilika, en cada segundo le sostuve la mirada y sin procurar en preguntarle a mi novia si estaba de acuerdo con esa invitación me adelante en contestarle en forma tranquila - Claro - de repente el rostro de mi amigo se me hizo presente en la mente – Voy a llevar a un amigo ¿te molesta si lo hago? - tenía que empezar ayudar a mi amigo respecto a esa rubia a pesar de no estar al 100% de acuerdo en ese asunto.

- Si es Yoh llévalo – dijo mi novia, se noto por su tono de voz que estaba ilusionada de la posible acercamiento que podrían tener Anna y él.

- Me da igual – esa respuesta me gusto pero no a mi novia por que soltó un sonoro bufido.

- ¡Anna, ya vámonos! – se escucho la voz de Jeanne desde la puerta.

- Nos vemos en la cafetería – se alejo rápidamente hasta la puerta, al ver su andar me daba unas ganas de ir tras de ella y besarla, esos deseo era tremendo y por eso apreté mis puños para aguantar mi agonía.

- ¿En dónde nos quedamos? – al ver como mi novia extendía sus brazos hacia mí, automáticamente di un paso hacia atrás para evitar que me atrapara.

- Creo que debemos dejar el beso para después e ir a ver con quien nos toco hacer nuestra investigación –

A ella no le gusto mi propuesta pero acepto si ningún problema, mientras caminábamos para por fin salir del aula ella me dijo – Es la primera vez que me besas de esa manera – por supuesto que era la primera vez y sería la última, no me era permitido besar apasionadamente a Pilika, es más, estaba prohibido porque esos tipos de besos solamente eran propiedad de Anna.

Me rasque la mejilla de forma nerviosa - ¿Te molesto que te besara así? – note como ella rozo sus labios con la punta de los dedos de forma lentamente, esa caricia fue tan sensual que me hizo sonrojarme.

- No – ella comenzó a mover juguetonamente los dedos – Me gusto, sería genial que me besaras así cada día – el tono amoroso en que ella me hablo fue tan adorable que me impulso a darle un rápido beso – ¿Y ese beso? –

- Te lo ganaste por ser tan linda – le dije, era cierto que se lo gano por ser tan linda pero también tenía otro motivo ese corto beso y era una forma de disculpa por el motivo de que no volveré a besarla de esa manera; la abrace por sobre los hombros y comencé a regarle besitos por todo el rostro, mi momento romántico fue interrumpido por la exaltación de mi amigo.

- ¡Choco! –

- ¿Qué pasa, Yoh? – él estaba temblando, estaba rojo, sudaba y parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento pero no estaba seguro de eso por esa semejante sonrisa que también tenía - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- De maravilla –

- ¿Entonces que te tiene así? -

- Nos toco hacer el trabajo tu y yo… – iba a comenzar a brincar hasta que termino la frase - Junto con Anna – Pilika fue abrazar a mi amigo.

- Que suerte tienes, Yoh -

- ¿De verdad que sí? – mientras que mi novia y mi amigo platicaban sobre lo tan afortunado que es, yo en cambio me dolía la mandíbula por tener la boca abierta por semejante sorpresa.

- Será una buena oportunidad –

- ¿De que oportunidad hablas? –

- Yoh quiere invitar a salir a esta Anna – le dije a mi novia una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, el grito de mi novia me dejo sordo.

- Por fin te animas – mi amorosa Usui le dio unos leves codazo a mi avergonzado amigo, después de cinco minutos de alegría por parte de ellos, Pilika busco en la hoja a su equipo de trabajo - No puede ser, me toco hacer equipo con Nichrom –

- Lastima – solo se me ocurrió decir eso ante la desdicha de mi novia porque ese tal Nichrom era conocido por ser un bruto y ser más holgazán que yo.

Pilika observo el reloj del salón – Anna se molestara con nosotros por hacerla esperar – y sin esperarnos salió del aula.

Yoh me observo detenidamente, me acerque para abrazarlo por los hombros y le hable lentamente – Ya oíste a Pilika, Anna nos espera -

* * *

**¡Hola, Mundo!**

Gracias por tu Review y por tu apoyo _Anna Cecitzel de Tao_ espero no decepcionarte, y si es un ChocoloveXAnna, tenía muchas ganas en realizar un fic sobre ellos haber como termina.

Nos vemos a la otra y tratare no tardarme mucho.

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

by **DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	3. Chapter 3

Mi amigo se quedo estático ante mis palabras, pasaron los minutos y ni una reacción así que tuve que darle un par de cachetadas pero no hacían efecto, así que tuve que cargarlo porque era lo única forma que se me ocurría para poder llevarlo hasta la cafetería.

Durante el trayecto escuche muchas burlas y típicas frases como: vivan los novios y que hermosa pareja; si no fuera que estaba ocupado en cargar a Yoh ya los hubiera golpeado.

Una vez que llegamos a la cafetería que se ubicaba enfrente del Campus lo deje con pies al suelo, se le notaba nervioso y muy pálido; supuse que todavía no estaba preparado para entrar, así que decidí darle unos minutos a solas y durante ese tiempo entre al local para comenzar a buscarlas, no tarde en ubicarlas en las mesas del fondo, Anna estaba con la compañía de Pilika y Jeanne; volví a salir para ahora traer a mi shokeado amigo.

- Escúchame, Yoh, es hora que reacciones – acune su rostro entre mis manos - Es tu oportunidad de hablar con ella –

- Pero… tengo miedo – entre contratado me contesto.

- Lo sé, es normal pero intenta controlar tu miedo – solté su rostro y me coloque atrás de él para incitar que caminara – He escuchado que a ella no le gusta los hombres inseguros, antipáticos y miedoso - ¿Cómo sabia ese dato?, ella me lo conto hace años atrás – Así que compórtate lo mejor que puedas –

- Ok – una vez dentro, guie a mi amigo hasta donde estaban, caminábamos en silencio y veía de en vez en cuando como Yoh se restregabas las manos, sonríe débilmente y se susurraba palabras, al ser testigo de semejante escena de nervios me dio alivio el saber de que yo nunca estaría así de patético por una mujer.

Por andar tan sumergido en mis pensamiento alguien evito que no pudiera dar otro paso más, y la culpable era mi empalagosa novia que otra vez me atrapo entre sus brazos, ese simple gesto me molestaba y por eso procuraba evitar que ella realizara ese movimiento pero siempre me agarraba desprevenido como ha sucedido todo este día - ¿Por qué tardaron en llegar? – en tono de reclamo me hablo, era gracioso de que ella me reclamara porque debería ser yo quien debería hacerlo porque me dejo solo con Yoh pero no lo haría.

- Dificultades técnicas, princesa – la aleje de mi cuerpo y me dirigí hasta la mesa. – Hola – ante mi saludo Anna levanto su taza de café, en cambio Jeanne se levanto y me dio un par de besos en ambas mejillas.

- Chocolove, ven – me agarro de la mano y me hizo sentarme en la silla que queda enfrente de Anna. – Y tú también Yoh – mi amigo avanzo con pasos lentos hasta sentarse a mi lado - ¿Qué les pareció la idea del profe respecto a la investigación? – Jeanne era conocida por ser tan directa.

- Es una locura, Marco sabe como fastidiarnos – contesto mi amigo, Pilika se sentó al otro lado mío y me tomo de la mano, note como Anna miro nuestro unión para después desviarla hacia Jeanne, Yoh platicaba con Pilika al parecer mi amigo le pedía ayuda, sonreí discretamente ante esa situación; mientras que ellos dialogaban llego el mesero aproveche en pedir mi moka y el café exprés que tanto gusta Yoh, una vez que lo noto en su pequeña libreta se paso a retirar, sentí una intensa mirada sobre mi y gire mi rostro para darme cuenta que era Jeanne que me observaba minuciosamente a la vez que platicaba con Anna.

- ¿Porque me miras de esa forma? – pregunte nerviosamente, todavía no lograba acostumbrarme que bellezas como ella me vieran detenidamente - ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro? – como respuesta obtuve una ligera risa por parte suya.

- Disculpa - sonrió - Pero es que se me hace increíble que tu por fin aceptes una invitación–

- ¿Eh?, no entiendo lo que quieres decir – sabia de lo que hablaba pero tenía que fingir.

- Lo que quiero decir es que siempre te invitamos a salir para fiestas o ir de antro y tú te niegas rotundamente pero en cambio aceptas sin hacerte el difícil la invitación de Anna - en ese momento me quede atónico ante sus palabras – No me lo creo que aceptes la invitación de beber un café sin objetar – Jeanne se cruzo de brazos - ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación de Anna? -

Bebí rápidamente de mi moka, no me importo el quemarme la lengua pues necesitaba hacer tiempo para pensar en una respuesta que no surgiera sospechas, observe a mi amigo Yoh que estaba atento a lo que respondería, al ver a mi amigo recordé un detalle de Jeanne - Es que tuve que aceptar por él… tú ya sabes porque - moví mi taza hacia la dirección de mi amigo.

- Entiendo – ella también tenía el conocimiento del cierto interés del gemelo respecto a esta Anna – Eres un buen amigo – de cierta manera ese comentario me dolió y pero también me lleno de orgullo.

Unos segundos pasaron y pensé que el tema se cerró pero me equivoque - Pero lo más extraño es que tu lo invitaras – giro para ver a esta Anna que estaba entretenida en la revista que leía.

- Ya te dije que lo invite como parte de mi disculpa – me encantaba como a veces ella contestaba sin siquiera mirara a los ojos con quien platicaba, esa actuación le daba un aire superior y arrogante.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que durante todo el tiempo que llevo en conocerte no había visto que invitaras a alguien y menos a un hombre –

- Siempre hay una primera vez para invitar a alguien – dejo de leer la revista para alzar la mirada hacía Jeanne.

- Al igual el aceptar una invitación – agregue sin tapujos.

Jeanne se levanto de su asiento, saco de su bolsa un billete y lo dejo sobre la mesa - Choco, espero que a partir de ahora aceptes todas las invitaciones que te haremos -

- Lo hare – aproveche que mi novia me soltó de la mano para comenzar a masajeármela.

- Me alegra escuchar eso porque Anna y yo estamos planeando un salida de antro o una fiesta, todavía no lo decidimos pero estamos de acuerdo que todos nuestros amigos serán los que invitaremos primeros –

- Eso suena fabuloso –

- ¿Verdad que sí? – le dio un beso en la mejilla a esta Anna para luego repetir esa acción con Pilika e Yoh - Tienes que ir a esa salida o si no te castigare - me dio un beso – Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en clases – no le devolví la despedida como mis amigos porque me quede pensando respecto a la salida que planeaban, me preguntaba ¿Cómo seria esa salida grupal o la fiesta?, tenía mucha curiosidad porque conocía a Jeanne y sabía que podía organizar una locura de fiesta.

- ¿Yoh, como has estado? – la voz tranquila de Anna me saco de mis pensamiento, por la forma que ella lo miraba deducía que a pesar de que él es el hermano menor de su ex, le agradaba.

- Bien – Pilika le dio un leve codazo para animarlo para que expandiera su respuesta, lo cual lo hizo – ¿Y tú? -

- No me quejo – por la forma que mordía su labio inferior y apretaba la mano derecha; ella le preguntaría algo sumamente incomodo - ¿Y tu hermano como esta? – cuando Yoh le iba a contestar ella lo detuvo - No me contestes porque ya he visto que se ha recupero rápidamente de nuestro fallido noviazgo – comenzó a golpetear la mesa con los dedos.

- Así parece - con timidez confirmo mi compañero.

Mi hermosa rubia se cruzo de brazos y tenía la mirada perdida, para cualquiera que no conocía bien a esta Anna pensaría que no siente dolor y que era tan dura como roca pero están muy equivocados, ella a pesar de esa actitud fría y calculadora era un ser muy sensible - Él sale con Marion menos de un mes que rompimos –

No soportaba escuchar como ella se torturaba diciendo tales comentarios, me dolía ver como su rostro trataba de ocultar el dolor, yo no comprendía porque a pesar de la fea experiencia que tuvo con Hao aun podría sentir aunque sea dolor y decepción hacia él; me enfurecía el no poder reclamarle por su osadía de engañarla pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía derecho de hacerlo a sabiendas que ella también lo engaño y que fue conmigo, esto era la parte mala de nuestro contrato.

Cuando Anna comenzaba hablar respecto a Hao la besaba para distraerla y la acariciaba para hacerla olvidar aunque sea por unos minutos o horas pero en estos momentos no podía hacer nada, me sentía impotente de no poder estrecharla entre mis brazos pero solamente se me ocurrió hacer cierto detalle, aproveche que Pilika e Yoh la observaban atentamente para sacar discretamente mi cel. y comencé a escribir un mensaje de texto, un vez que lo envié le llego a esta Anna, al ver como el dolor que reflejaba su mirada desapareció a la hora de leer la única palabra que escribí "_Estoy contigo_" me hacia feliz, acerque mi rostro hacía mi novia - Cambia de tema – ella asintió.

- Anna, ¿Qué reacción tuviste al saber que realizaras tu investigación junto con ellos? –

Despego la mira de la pantalla del cel. – ¿Ellos son mi equipo? - mi novia afirmo cabeceando - ¿No me mientes? – miro a Yoh y después a mí para terminar su mirada sobre Pilika.

- No lo hago – Pilika se extraño por su reacción sorpresiva – ¿No te fijaste en la lista? –

Anna dejo de verla para fijarse por la ventana del local - Es que estaba apurada en salir del aula que se me olvido hacerlo - guardo su cel.

- Ahora sí que me sorprende lo despistada que has estado el día de hoy - escucho como mi pareja ríe – Lo digo porque primero se te descompone el auto después interrumpes mi beso y se te olvida checar quienes conforma tu equipo ¿Qué te sucede hoy? – .

- Hoy no ha sido mi día - Anna agarro la cuchada para jugar con ella.

- Así que le diste un aventón en tu moto a esta Anna – el cambio busco de tema me pasmo, mi novia me tomo de la mano nuevamente para darme un leve apretón, otro defecto además de sus monstruosos abrazos afectivos eran sus celos, a ella no le agradaba que estuviera cerca de otras mujeres y mucho menos estar a solas con ellas - Dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan temprano en la calle, cielo? – ahí estaban la típica pregunta que denotaba sus típicos celos.

- Me dieron ganas de pasear en mi moto ¿algún problema con eso? – retire su mano sobre la mía – Sabes que odio que me cuestionen sobre lo que hago –

- No te pongas en esa actitud roñosa, cielo – me quería abrazar pero yo me levante de la silla – Sabes perfectamente que me preocupo de que algo malo te suceda cuando andas sobre la moto - me jale la oreja para tratar de calmar mi enojo - Pero dime ¿Qué hacías en la calle tan temprano? -

Gire para verla, acerque mi rostro hasta quedar frente a frente - ¿Debo tener algún un motivo en especial para salir a esa hora? – Pilika estaba asombrada por mi actitud brusca – Déjame avisarte que no siempre es necesario tener un motivo y una hora fija para salir a dar una vuelta – deje escapar un fuerte suspiro – Y para que estés tranquila tuve que salí temprano porque fui por una refacción -

- No te enojes – me suplicaba.

- Por supuesto que me enojo, a mi no me gusta ese tipo de interrogatorio y esa actitud sobreprotectora, ni que fueras mi… mamá – con esfuerzo mencione esa última palabra, me senté de golpe y bebí mi frio moka, me tape el rostro con las manos para comenzar a masajear mi frente, estaba teniendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza por causa de mi molestia; Pilika me acariciaba la espalada para tranquilizarme pero solamente aumentaba mi enojo, al ver que no resultaba sus mimos dejo de hacerlo y se levanto.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir – escuche como agarraba su mochila – Si no llego a tiempo la profesora me regaña – siento su labios sobre mi nuca.

- Si quieres te acompaño – por su forma de hablar de Yoh, él intuía que no estaba con ánimo de llevarla, por eso deje de ocultar mi rostro para mirar a mi amigo. – Tengo que dejar el libro que saque de la biblioteca -

Pilika sonrió débilmente - Que amable eres –

- Antes que te vayas, Yoh – escuche atento a lo que decía mi sexy rubia, ella me miro - ¿Qué les parece si mañana nos reunimos al termino de las clases en la biblioteca para comenzar la investigación? – yo moví la cabeza de arriba/abajo para dar entender que estaba de acuerdo y mi amigo solamente sonrió.

- Anna, ¿te vas a quedar? – ella asintió ante la cuestión de mi novia – Pero ¿y tu última clase? -

- El profesor Silver no vino, así que tengo tiempo libre, aprovechare este tiempo para ir a visitar a mi tía una vez que me beba otro capuchino – en un movimiento llamo al mesero que no tardo en llegar y en anotar su orden, era consciente la fascinación que tiene Anna respecto al café, era uno de sus debilidades.

- Choco, si mal no recuerdo también están juntos en la clase de Silver –comento mi novia.

- Así es – la clase de Silver era la segunda de tres asignaturas con la que coincidía con Anna mientras que con mi novia y mi amigo solamente en la clase del profesor Marco.

- ¿Qué vas hacer con tu tiempo libre? – me pregunto mi amigo.

Me recline en el respaldo de la silla, me lleve ambas manos atrás de la nuca - La clase de Silver era la última de mi horario de clases – me rasque la cabeza – Mmm… tal vez me vaya a mi dormitorio -

- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a beber otra taza de café? - gire a ver a esta Anna, pensé que se había olvidado de ese detalle por la cual estaba aquí pues era de esperarse eso de ella, rezaba que mi cara de sorpresa no me hiciera ver patético - Te dije que te lo invitaría - me miro directamente a los ojos - ¿No es por eso que estas aquí? – asentí lentamente. – Entonces ¿te quedas conmigo? - esa invitación hizo que mi enojo se desvaneciera, retuve mi sonrisa que deseaba mostrar y el grito eufórico de decirle "Sí".

Me relamí mis secos labios - No sé, depende si a mi novia no le molesta – me cruce de brazos y ahora fingía mi enojo.

- Por mi no hay problema – ella respiro profundamente, ese gesto me daba entender que le estaba costando aceptar - A mí ya me invito el café y ahora es tu turno – como era de esperarse esa respuesta por parte de Pilika, cuando estoy enojado con ella siempre trata de remendar su fallo haciendo cualquier cosa que me devuelva el buen humor - Y aparte así se conocen más -

- ¿Estás segura? - insistí para no dejar mi actuación de buen novio.

- Sí – en el rostro se podía ver cuán tensa estaba, sus labios apretados, las cejas rígidas, los ojos muy fijos sobre la presencia de Anna y las manos apretando su mochila, era seguro que estaba muriéndose de celos por dejarme con la compañía de una maravillosa mujer que es la más acechada, más atractiva, inteligente y enigmática de todo el campus - Ya todo arreglado, me voy – Pilika me beso sobre los labios, yo me limite en hacer un ademan con la mano para evitar el contacto entre nosotros, al ver mi rechazo ella prosiguió en despedirse de Anna – Nos vemos mañana y… espero que no sigas enojado conmigo – esa última frase lo menciono a la vez giraba para no seguir observándome.

- Nos vemos mañana – de forma fría y automática me despedí, mi amigo se me acerco para recordarme respecto a la ayuda – No te preocupes, lo hare – Yoh respiro de alivio ante mi respuesta.

– Vámonos, Yoh -

- Hasta mañana – se apresuraron a dirigirse a la salida sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Una vez que nos dejaron solos, ella se bebía su capuchino de forma lenta mientras que yo ordenaba mi café al recién llegado mesero; a lo que disfrutaba mi delicioso café contaba cuantos cuatros de azulejos había en el piso del local - Hay que retiramos – pasaron 25 minutos para que mencionara esas palabras, a pesar de no tener a nadie conocido al alrededor nuestro me hablo de forma fría.

- Pero mi café, todavía no me lo acab…- detuve mi protesta ante la mirada dura que ella me daba, esa mirada exigente me hacia comprender que no aceptaría mi negativa - Buena idea – ella fue la primera en levantarse para ir hasta el mostrador, yo tarde unos minutos para alcanzarla.- Yo invito – mi intento de quitarle el recibo fue en vano pues ella lo alejo de mi.

- No – esa respuesta agresiva me congelo – Yo pago tu café porque es mi forma de disculparme por interrumpir tu apasionado beso que te dabas con tú… novia -

Solté un risita ante el tono enfadado en que ella dijo esas palabras, Anna me miro ceñudamente, una vez que pare de reír me puse serio - A mí no me interesa el que te disculpes y es más, no me gusta que te disculpes porque eso no es lo tuyo – esto último se lo susurre - Aparte, yo siempre te invito ¿o no? - le quite el ticket y al momento de hacerlo roce mis dedos con su mano, me apresure en sacar mi billetera y darle la cantidad correspondiente al empleado, una vez que recibí mi cambio, Anna se adelanto hacia la salida, espere unos minutos para después ir tras de ella, nos encaminamos hasta el estacionamiento de forma silenciosa y procurando que nadie conocido nos observara, yo iba como a cinco pasos tras de ella para aparentar.

Ella se detuvo a un lado de la moto, no era necesario que me ordenara que la llevara a la casa de su tía porque ya era un hecho que tenía que hacerlo; saque mis llaves de mi bolsillo, me subí yo primero y ella después lo hizo, me abrazo por la cintura, le pase un casco y yo me coloque el mío, encendí el motor y comencé el viaje a rumbo a la casa de su pariente.

En el primer semáforo que estaba muy retirado de la zona de la Universidad ella me dijo – Llévame a mi departamento -

– Pero mencionaste que visitarías a tu tía –

- Así era pero cambie de parecer– sentí como dejo de abrazarme – Ahora quiero ir a mi departamento –

- ¿Es lo que deseas? –

- Sí - escuche el sonido del claxon que me avisaba que la luz cambio a verde y modifique la trayectoria.

De memoria me sabia el camino a su departamento hasta sabía que atajos tomar y no dude en utilizar uno.

Aproximadamente en una hora llegamos, me estacione enfrente de la entrada, ella se bajo y me dio el casco, se arreglo el cabello y me dijo sin siquiera mirarme - ¿Quieres pasar? –

- No tengo tiempo – observe mi reloj que marcaba las 6:30pm - Tengo que ir a mi trabajo – me disponía encender el motor cuando la mano de ella se poso sobre mi mano.

- Solamente será un minuto - el tono sereno que ella utilizo me hechizo pues no dude en aceptar.

La seguí en todo momento, cuando traspasamos la entrada principal, cuando pasamos la recepción y llegamos hasta el ascensor para después subir en el, ella mantenía los brazos cruzados y no dejaba de mover el pie derecho, era fácil de descifrar esa actitud porque solamente se comportaba de ese modo para soportar el enojo que era dominada.

Una vez que llegamos al piso nos dirigimos a la puerta, ella la abrió y se metió sin dudar, tímidamente pase para después cerrar la puerta; al momento de girar sentí como ella me empujo hasta hacerme estamparme sobre la puerta, cerré los ojos ante el impacto y el dolor que sentía pero mi malestar duro poco a la hora de sentir la calidez de sus tiernos labios sobre los míos, tarde en corresponderle y de abrazarla por la cintura.

* * *

Hola, sinceramente gracias por sus Review a **_Anna Cecitzel de Tao_** y **_Karla kyoyama_ **me alegraron el día y disculpen por no actualizar rápido ¬¬ es que tuve que ir a buscar el regalo de quien me toco pero he aquí la actualización, ahí me avisan si les gusto o no…

Tal parece que este fic va haber de todo, tal vez suba de nivel :) ¡Yeah! y va ser un poco largo, así que estén preparada/os.

En este fic quiero hacer algo muy diferente y llamativo… espero lograrlo

Disculpen si ven un error ortográfico

Aprovecho en decirle que tenga una… **¡Feliz Navidad!** Y que se diviertan con toda su familia… y beban una por mi ¿ok?

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

_**by**_** DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	4. Chapter 4

El sentir sus labios deslizándose sobre los míos era lo más extraordinario de mi vida, en este momento solamente existíamos nosotros dos, no importaba ni mi novia, ni Yoh y la sensación de traición que me embarga a veces, únicamente me importaba el corresponderle adecuadamente y el sentir su calidez.

De la cintura una de mis manos viajo hasta su rostro para comenzar acariciarle lentamente el rostro; ella estaba de puntitas y trataba evitar perder el equilibrio, por eso yo la acerque más hacia mí y la sujete con firmeza; me percate como sus manos jugaba con mi cabello, de un momento a otro ella detuvo el beso pero antes de alejar sus labios me dio un corto beso, lentamente abro los ojos, la mire detenidamente y ella me sonrío levente para después voltearme la cara con una fuerte bofetada.

- ¿Por qué esa agresión? – sentía la mejilla hinchada por semejante golpazo que me dio.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió fuertemente, se cruzo de brazos y me observo fijamente – Por besar a Pilika como suele hacerlo conmigo –

- Ah, sobre eso – me restregué mi mano sobre mi dolencia - No fue mi intención, fue algo involuntario y… y pensándolo bien, estamos a mano –

- ¿Cómo es eso que estamos a mano? –

Me cruce de brazos para tener una imagen imponente - Me trataste mal esta mañana – note como ella estaba pensando lo que le dije, así que el explique - Me estabas apurando para que me fuera y…y… ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de ducharme y desayunar – lloriqueé como un niño de cinco años.

- Admito que no debí actuar así contigo pero eso no te da derecho para besarla de modo apasionado – se llevo ambas manos a la cintura y me miraba con enojo - Te recuerdo que es uno de mis privilegios -

- Es cierto, es tu privilegio –

- Y el más importante -

Esta situación era la más absurda porque no debería discutir con ella, me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza por la tensión que se formo en el ambiente - ¿Por qué te portas de este modo? – ella no me contesto, analice que ese tipo de enojo que tenia no era el de siempre, era muy distinto al normal y por la forma en que protestaba deduje que era por celos - ¿Estas celosa? – giro su rostro de forma digna.

- No lo estoy –

- Lo estas y sabes que no deberías – reí levemente, una vez que la tensión del aire se aligero decidí irme a sentar en el sillón.

- Es verdad, no debería sentir eso – Anna suspiro, se sentó a mi lado - Nuestra relación es solamente un flirteo – la abrace sobre los hombros, hubo un breve silencio hasta que ella - Respecto al beso –

- Vas a seguir con el tema –

Giro su rostro y me sonrío pícaramente - Sé que estabas pensando en mi cuando la besabas –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Por esa mirada que me diste cuando la besabas – no me esperaba lo tan perspicaz que era.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres una mujer arrogante y egocéntrica? – era la única respuesta que se me ocurrió decirle.

- Sí me lo han dicho y varias veces - una cínica sonrisa le adornaba el rostro – Dime, ¿estoy en lo correcto respecto al beso? -

Sonreí ampliamente – Lo estas – respire profundamente - Estaba pensando en ti en ese instante -

– Lo sabía, dime ¿le gusto? ¿te correspondió como yo lo hago? –me tomo de la mano, era extraño que con ella no sintiera esa molestia como la siento con Pilika.

- No, ella no me correspondió tan magníficamente bien como tu sueles hacerlo - acerque mi frente hasta reposarla sobre la de ella redirigí ambas manos hasta tomarla del rostro - Te he dicho desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie me besa como tu – me sonrío como respuesta y sin mucho preámbulo la bese con una extrema delicadeza, no me podía explicar ¿cómo logro ser tan suave con Anna sin problema alguno pero en cambio con Pilika me costaba serlo?, aleje mis labios para susúrrale - Creo que alguien se le bajo el mal humor –

- Así es, ahora estoy de humor para otra cosa – se sentó sobre mis piernas para abrazarme por el cuello, sentí como me mordisqueaba la oreja – Pero primero duchaste porque apestas –

- Apesto porque cierta chica que está en esta habitación no me dio la opción de hacerlo – le bese el hombro.

- Discúlpame –

- No lo sé, heriste mis sentimiento por tu forma de actuar – ella comenzó a besarme la punta de mi barbilla para comenzar ascender hasta mis labios.

- Una vez que te duches hare que aceptes mi disculpa - hablo de forma seductora, ¡oh, sí! esta era la actitud de Anna, la juguetona y suave mujer con la que duermo cuando me necesita.

Me levante con ella entre mis brazos, gire y así logre sacarle una sonrisa, la puse pies sobre el piso y me dirigí a la habitación del baño.

Me saque toda la ropa, abrí la llave de la regadera y mientras esperaba que el agua caliente saliera me dedique en fijarme en el espejo; no sabía la respuesta del ¿porque ella se había fijado en mi para ser su compañero de "juego"?, no era ni tan guapo ni tan feo era normal, no tenía dinero, no era popular y no era tan maduro como eran: Lyserg, Ren y Hao, yo solamente era: gracioso, trabajador, ya no tenía mi afro que me distinguía y que me alejaba de las chica, soy buen bailarín y mantenía un buen cuerpo; la única que tiene esa respuesta es ella.

Sentí el humo caliente y era momento de comenzar mi ansiada limpieza intima.

Termine en 15 minutos, tome una toalla que ella siempre me deja en ese pequeño armario y me la pase en todo el cuerpo, una vez ligeramente seco me la enrolle en la cintura, agarre mi ropa y zapatos para salir del baño.

- El baño esta libr… - ni termine la frase pues ella se apodero de mis labios, solté mi ropa por la sorpresa, ella no tardo en agárrame de las manos y comenzar a dirigirme a su habitación, en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos, ella me empujo para que cayera sobre la cama y enseguida montarse sobre mí.

A veces era raro que ella comenzara primero porque suelo serlo yo la mayoría de las veces, pero algo que nunca cambia es que ella siempre será la que domine y ese detalle a mi me fascina.

Pase mis dedos traviesos bajo su blusa, con una mano le acaricie parte de la espalda y la cintura mientras que la otra sujetaba su nuca para no dejar escapar cada centímetro de sus deliciosos y carnosos labios, ella me arañaba con su manos mi cuello y hombros.

Sus labios dejaron los mío para ir a mi cuello, recorrió cada milímetro de mi cuello con besos para después pasar a darme ligeros mordisco, estos roces me estaba volviendo loco y estaba a segundos de quitarle la ropa hasta que mi sentido de responsabilidad me hizo hincapié en cierta cita que tengo.

Deje de acariciarle la cintura para reposar mi mano sobre su mejilla, la aleje un centímetro de mí, cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente - Hoy… no… no puedo – con trabajo logre decirle y, más sintiendo su respirar y el roce de mi labios sobre de los de ella.

- Cierto - ella alejo mis manos, sentí como se levo de mí para sentar sobre el colchón - Tienes que ir a trabajar ¿verdad? –

- Así es – dije con poco aliento, mi corazón latía al mil por hora y mi piel estaba muy sensible por su causa; di grandes bocanadas para lograr tranquilizarme, abrí los ojos para ver la más hermosa imagen que era: Anna con el cabello ligeramente desarreglado, su respirar errática y con los labios hinchados, esa escena estaba aumentando mi deseo de continuar y por ese motivo sacudí mi cabeza para alejar mis ganas y observe el reloj - Tengo a penas el tiempo necesario para llegar a mi dormitorio y cambiarme – me senté correctamente y me dedique en observar el piso.

- Si quieres mando que alguien vaya por tu ropa –

- No, no lo hagas -

- Se te va ser tarde para ir al trabajo, tengo entendido que entras a las 7:30 – levante la vista para ver como ella se dirigía a su mesita para sacar del cajón su cel color negro, ese cel lo utilizaba para emergencias – Son las 7:05, llegaras como en veinte minutos a tu habitación para cambiarte y llegarías muy tarde a tu empelo – la mire, me gustaba sus gestos cuando pensaba, el cómo se cruzaba de brazos, movía el pie derecho y cerraba los ojos - Si no quieres que mande alguien por tu ropa no me dejas opción – ella abrió los ojos y se acerco hasta mí - Tendre que comprarte ropa -

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no – me levante de la cama – Me ayudara la que tengo, no creo que el jefe se enoje por la falta de mi uniforme -

- Pero esta sucia la que tienes – me miro con amabilidad - Insisto en comprarte ropa –

- Pero… -

Anna ni siquiera me dio tiempo para seguir protestando porque ya estaba hablando con uno de sus sirvientes - Hola, Mosuke, voy al grano…me urge que me compres una corbata roja, zapatos del numero 8, unas tobilleras para caballero, unos bóxer y pantalón color negro de la talla… - ese Mosuke era el sirviente de la familia más poderosa de Japón la legendaria familia Kyoyama, ellos eran grandes empresarios tenían cadenas de hoteles, agencia de publicidad, agencia de modelaje y su propia discografías; son los más ricos y poderosos de todo Japón, la mayoría de las veces se me olvidaba la familia en que ella era parte – Lo quiero en quince minutos en la entrada de mi departamento, adiós –

- No era necesario que lo hicieras – le dije lo más rápido posible.

- Por supuesto que sí – guardo su cel en el cajón y salió de la habitación, la seguí hasta la sala.

- Sabes que me molesta que gastes dinero en mí – fui hasta la entra de la habitación del baño y recogí mis pertenencia - Yo me puedo comprar mi ropa -

- Sé que puedes comprarla – cerro los ojos - Verlo como parte de mi agradecimiento por cuidarme en el orfanato – solté un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que me senté en el sillón, me dolía escuchar la palabra "orfanato" porque me recordaba varias situación como: la perdida de mis padre en cierto accidente pero también había buenos recuerdos como cuando la conocí.

Esperamos silenciosamente a Mosuke durante esos quince minutos; el timbre se escucho, Anna se levanto hasta ir a la puerta, ahí estaba su sirviente con las compras, él se le veía cansado y nervioso.

- Aquí tiene, señorita Anna – de forma formal le hablo y me miro de reojo para después sonreírme tímidamente.

- Buen trabajo, ahora lárgate y no le digas nadie sobre esto – cerró la puerta de un azote, sin importarle si le pego a su sirviente.

Por esa actitud que tenía con sus empleado me daba cuenta lo tan diferentes que somos en actitud y en el rol de vida que nos toco; ella va ser la heredera de todo un imperio y por educación tenía que actuar de forma soberbia e imponente con la clase baja; y yo solamente era dueño de mis sueños y esperanza de sobrevivir en esta vida, huérfano y dueño de un pasado delictivo - No lo trates mal –

- Es un sirviente y es así como debo de tratarlos – pronuncio esa frase de forma fría y engreída.

- Anna -

- Basta, hoy no quiero escuchar como defiendes a mis sirvientes - ella me aventó cada compra – Ahora vete a cambiar –

- No lo usare – deje caer cada compra al piso.

Ella se acerco, agarro las bolsas y a la fuerza me las dio - Es tuyo y no me sigas discutiendo - me miro fieramente, me asustaba esa mirada.

Trague la saliva - Ya no te seguiré discutiendo si me prometes que no protestaras cuando te dé el dinero por esto – titubeantemente le hable por causa del miedo que me surgió por esa mirada.

- Chocolove – pronuncio mi nombre de forma suave y así logro que mi miedo desapareciera.

- ¿Aceptas, hermosa? – con mi mejor voz seductora le hable.

- Está bien, como quieras – sin perder mas segundos me fui a su habitación para cambiarme, me puse los pantalones negro, zapatos, mi camisa blanca y mi corbata, así se conformaba mi vestimenta para trabajar en el antro.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación tome mi chamarra, me decidía en tomar mi ropa pero ella me lo impidió – Déjalo, lo mandare a que lo laven -

- Ok – me fui hasta la entrada junto con ella - Nos vemos mañana – le di un beso en la mejilla y después salí de su departamento rápidamente, llegue hasta el ascensor y una vez que entre solté un respiro de alivio.

* * *

Hola, actualización…

Gracias por Review: Anna Cecitzel de Tao y por supuesto que me bebí una bien fría =)

Les aviso que conforme avance el fic tal vez lo cambie de categoría ¿o ya lo debería cambiar? ¿Qué opinan?, tal vez vaya a escribir lemon (llevo un buen tiempo sin escribir uno).

En este capítulo fabrique muchas dudas ¿verdad?, con el tiempo se disiparan.

¡Quiero desearle que terminen bien este Año y que inicien felizmente el Año Nuevo con todos sus seres queridos!

¡Tengan un buen Año Nuevo y nos leeremos por aquí, claro si los grandes espíritus nos deja!

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

_**by**_** DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz**


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez que llegue al estacionamiento del antro en donde he trabajado desde los 16 años, prácticamente ya tenía cumpliendo cuatro años en este empleo, comencé como mesero y al cumplir el tercer año me subieron a la categoría de barman.

En la entrada visualice a mi amigo Peyote, se le notaba nervioso - Al fin llegas – dijo fuertemente - El jefe ya estaba poniéndose furioso porque todavía no llegabas - le di una fuerte palmeada en la espalda - Le prometiste que estarías aquí a las 7 -

- ¿En serio prometí eso? – el asintió - Tendré que disculparme con él –

- Tienes que hacerlo - entramos por la puerta trasera en donde se ubicaba la habitación en donde estaban los casilleros, me dirigí al mío para guardar mi casco y mi chamarra.

- Mi amigo se recargo en el casillero de al lado. - ¿Qué pasó?, tú no eres de llegar tarde al trabajo –

Me frote las manos por la ansiedad que me producía al tener la dudad si decirle la verdad o no – Es que… tuve un contratiempo -

- ¿Contratiempo? – Peyote tenía su típica sonrisa burlona - No será que tu "contratiempo" fue Pilika –

A él lo consideraba como mi mejor amigo por consecuencia trataba de no mentirle pero a veces - Sí, ella me entretuvo mucho –

- Haber cuando me la presentas –

- Un día de estos – esta era mi típica respuesta engañosa.

Vi como fruncía el ceño - Siempre me contestas eso y nada de nada -

- Hay que apurarnos – no tenía ganas de escuchar sus quejas de mi falta de promesa, me disponía a salir de la habitación pero me detuvo mi amigo - ¿Qué pasa? -

Me examino, me hizo girar - ¿Es ropa nueva? –

- Sí – controle mi nerviosismo.

- Tu ropa - se acerco hasta mí y comenzó a tocar mi camisa, corbata y pantalón – Es de buena marca – se llevo ambas manos a la cintura - Pensé que tú estabas ahorrando para el viaje hacia New York –

- Lo hago… pero… - me quede seco de mentiras, observe mi cel - Es hora de abrir el bar o sino el jefe se pondrá más furioso – sin esperarlo salí de ahí para ir hasta la oficina del jefe, una vez que me disculpe me fui al puesto para comenzar a preparar las bebidas que me ordenaban.

Todos los lunes el antro estaba tranquilo, por ese motivo me gustaba los días que me tocaba trabajar y que eran: lunes, miércoles y viernes; mi labor lo intercalaba con Big Billy.

Una vez que termine de dar la última bebida me dispuse a ir a los casilleros y recoger mis cosas.

Regrese a mi dormitorio como a las 2 de la madrugada, me recosté con todo y ropa, tan cansado estaba que no me importaba dormí profundamente hasta pasado las 9am.

Con pereza me levante y me dirigí a la habitación del baño, lo bueno de no tener compañero de dormitorio era que podía ducharme sin esperar turno, podía desvelarme y escuchar mi música a todo volumen.

Una vez que me duche, me puse mis bóxer color negro, unos jeans y una camisa blanca, me peine y me coloque unos lentes negros que me ayudaría ocular mi desvelada.

Observe el reloj que indicaba las 9:45am, ya estaba muy retrasado para ir a la clase de Silver, así que decidí mejor ir a desayunar.

Antes de salir, agarre mi mochila y las llaves del dormitorio; camine lentamente entre los pasillos de la universidad, pase por los majestuosos jardines en donde regularmente se reunían las parejas.

Llegue a la cafetería de la Universidad y pedí mi almuerzo que consista una emparedado de pavo y mi jugo de naranja; mientras desayunaba recordé cierto detalle que me disgustaba hasta el punto que era un dolor de cabeza y de que cierta menara me daba un bajón de ánimo porque trataba respecto el ayudar a Yoh respecto a esta Anna, una tarea dura que no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero debía hacerlo porque le dije a mi amigo que lo ayudaría, era un encrucijada entre mi deseo versus el deber.

Después de media hora de almorzar y pensar respecto mi problema, pague mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la clase de Marcos a toda prisa.

Camine a prisa para llegar antes del profesor, en la entrada me encontré con Yoh - Hola, Choco, ¿Cómo estás?–

- Bien - me lleve ambas manos a los bolsillos, una vez dentro del salón me senté en una de los pupitres de la última fila - Estoy cansado –

- Así que trabajaste ayer –

- Así es – sonreí - Lo que hace uno para seguir existiendo en la sociedad – mi amigo solamente se echo a reír.

- Dime – se sentó a mi lado - ¿De que platicaron tú y Anna el día de ayer? –

- Ah…, pues nada interesante - me estire para quitarme los nudos que sentía en mis músculos - Ya sabes, cosas triviales como película favorita, canciones y etc, cosas así –

- ¿Le comentaste algo sobre mí? – la mirada ilusionada de mi amigo me hizo sentir raro.

- No, no tuve tiempo… porque… – "porque la lleve a su departamento, ella me beso y casi teníamos sexo pero no lo hicimos porque tenía que ir a trabajar y la verdad no tenia deseo de hablarle de ti" , eso deseaba decirle pero sería muy cruel - Tenía que ir a trabajar y ella se fue a visitar a su tía, no tuve el tiempo necesario de hablarle de ti… - mi amigo bajo la mirada, como detestaba que él se entristeciera rápidamente - No te desanimes –

- No estoy desanimado porque sé que me vas ayudar y confió en ti plenamente - me sonrió con mucha sinceridad, sus palabras me hicieron estremecerme – Hoy es un gran día porque estaré junto a ella nuevamente - no entendía a lo que se refería, él me saco de mi ignorancia - Te acuerdas que realizaremos la investigación junto con ella ¿verdad? –

- ¡Cierto! – grite sin pensarlo, me gane las miradas de mis compañeros – Se me había olvidado - él se entretenida en saco su libro y libreta mientras que yo sentía que me llevaba el mismo diablo al infierno, ese mismo infierno que experimentaría hoy al tener que soportar el ser testigo de como mi amigo miraría a esta Anna con mucho amor e ilusión mientras que yo tendría que soportar el no poder besarla - Carajo – murmure de mala gana.

Durante toda la clase como siempre no le puse atención por culpa de mis debates interno sobre si seguir con el tema de ayudar a mi amigo, ya estaba dudando en hacerlo por eso decidí escribir en una hoja lo pros y contras pero lo envíe a la mierda, estaba confundió porque de cierta manera si quería ayudarlo pero mi lado egoísta no me lo permitía, no sabía cómo arreglar este asunto pero llegue a la conclusión que tal vez necesitaba saber la opinión de ella - Nos vemos en la biblioteca – la voz de mi amigo me saco de mi trance.

No faltaría por nada de este mundo – mentía, yo no quería ir a ese lugar pero era necesario para pasar la clase de Marco, con mucho apatía me levante para dirigirme a mi clase de comercio internacional.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza de la actualización es que estoy realizando tareas, sé que es muy corto este capítulo y con poca relevancia pero estoy confundida en ciertos argumento respecto a Chocolove pero ya los estoy resolviendo, también mi tardanza es porque estoy escribiendo un capítulo de mi fic "Si fuéramos" que por cierto llevo cinco meses sin actualizar y espero subir ese capítulo este viernes.

**Gracias a los review** a: _Anna Cecitzel de Tao_ y _Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura_, ojala espero verlas en el siguiente capítulo, besos y saludos

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

_**by**_** DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


	6. Chapter 6

La duda empezaba a invadirme respecto al tema de Yoh porque se trataba de Anna, con la que tengo historia y presente, ella que sabe todos mis secretos como yo sé los suyos, no estaba seguro si volvería ayudándolo como esa vez en la cafetería.

Mis celos me estaban dando una mala jugada pero con buena razón pues sabía de hace tiempo atrás que mi amigo deseaba tener una cita con Anna y que si tiene una buena oportunidad lo aprovecharía para cumplir su sueño de tener una relación solida con ella; el imaginarme que él la besarla como yo lo hago hace que mis celos aumente, no debería sentirme de este modo porque se lo prometí a ella como ella lo hizo conmigo, la promesa que trataba de no sentir nada del uno hacia el otro para no arruinar la amistad nuevamente, esa amistad que ha tenido sus momentos frágiles y fuertes.

El pensar que ella aceptara ser novia de Yoh de cierta manera me agradaba porque él es un gran tipo que deben tener todas las mujeres a su lado, porque es respetuoso, fiel, sensible, tranquilo, soñador y que sabe decir las palabras que tú necesitas en el momento adecuado; él es perfecto para alguien como Anna pero el tan solo pensar que ella estuviera con él me dolía y mucho.

Necesitaba hablar con Anna para que me ayudara a disipar mi confusión y estos sentimientos que no debería sentir, ella era la única que me podía dame una solución a todo este embrollo que me he metido pero si ella no lograba ayudarme tendría la penosa necesidad de decirle a Yoh que me retractaba en ayudarlo.

En el momento que profesor Chrome de Comercio Internacional entro al aula con su singular sonrisa y elegancia hizo que mis pensamientos desapareciera; nos comenzó a hablar acerca de como Japón empieza a expandir sus relaciones con los países sudamericano y como un día China se volverá la primera potencia, su clase me gustaba mucho por las teorías que habían pero lo malo era a la hora de utilizar las formulas, no era muy bueno y por ese motivo le pedía ayuda a esta Anna que a pesar de no ir juntos en esta clase no dudaba en apoyarme.

Una vez que la clase de Chrome termino me fui a la clase de la profesora Eliza que impartía la clase de Política, en esta materia coincidía con Anna; lo bueno de esta clase era que tanto ella y como yo no teníamos amigos o conocidos en esta clase, podíamos hablarnos cordialmente sin sentirnos vigilados.

En el momento en que Anna entro al salón me dejo sin aliento, se veía espectacular el día de hoy, con esos pantalones de color gris oscuros junto con ese blusa negra que remarcaba sus curvas, su cabello suelto y no podía faltar sus típicos lentes oscuros que ocultabas sus hipnóticos ojos, como me encantaba su look rockstar - Hola – me saludo cuando paso enfrente de mí, yo solamente asentí a su saludo formal, ella se sentó al lado mío pero dejando dos asientos entre nosotros.

No sé que me impulso para que me levantara hacia uno de esos asientos vacios para así nada más tener un asiento de distancia – Anna, me alegra verte – le hable en voz baja, ella no me miro pero tiro su bolígrafo, me agache para levantarlo - Se te cayo – le sonreí tiernamente una vez que lo recogí y le extendí la mano.

- Eres muy amable – me contesto sin ninguna pizca de frialdad, giro a verme, su mirada era tan cálida.

Observe si alguien nos miraba, tenía suerte que las personas estaban entretenido en lo suyo y aproveche ese momento - Necesito hablar contigo – seriamente le dije en voz baja, ella simplemente dijo un débil: "De acuerdo".

Las palabras finales de la profesora diciendo:"estudien para el examen final" daba fin a la clase; espere que Anna saliera primero y los demás compañeros, después de unos cinco minutos fui tras de ella.

Afuera de la aula observe por toda el jardín para localizarla y ahí estaba ella recargada sobre el árbol mientras platicaba con un chico, apostaría que él estaba tratando de persuadir que tuvieran una cita y ¿Cómo sé eso?, por la mirada fría y la sonrisa arrogante que ella mantenía en el rostro.

No tarde más de cinco segundos para pasar al lado de ella, me detuve para fingir en amarrarme mis agujetas, apostaría que ella dentro de poco diría su típica frase matadora de ilusiones – No me interesa salir contigo - sonreí ante sus palabras, eche un vistazo al chico que se veía plasmado y dolido ante la respuesta.

Me dirigí a la banqueta para ahora fingir que leía pero la verdad esperaba que todos mis compañeros se alejaran y que el sitio estuviéramos nadamos nosotros dos; paso quince minutos para que ocurriera, Anna no se movió del árbol y yo en cambio seguía "leyendo", cuando la maestra cerro la aula y se despidió de Anna ese era la señal para nosotros.

Fui con ella - ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – me pregunto a la vez que comenzaba a caminar.

No sabía cómo comenzar el tema y sin más remedio utilice la frase más trillada - Es un asunto delicado –

- Si es delicado mejor lo hablamos en otro momento – su mirada me dio a entender que no deseaba hablar ahora pero por esta vez no me intereso lo que deseaba.

- Lo sé pero es urgente y necesito tu consejo - la tome de la mano para llevármela a cierta aula que sabía que a esta hora estaba solitaria, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la tocara en lugares público y también sabía que me haría pagar por mi osadía, no tardo en castigarme pues ella me daba de golpes con su bolsa para que la soltara pero no lo hice, escuche toda clase de insultos tan vulgares que ninguna mujer debería conocer; una vez dentro de la aula cerré la puerta, ella me miro seriamente para después quitarme la dicha de sentir su piel sobre la mía.

- ¿Sobre de que trata tu urgencia? – se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el escritorio una vez que dejo su bolsa. – Debe ser muy importante tu problema para que me arrastres hasta aquí -

No sabía si debería ser directo pero conociendo a esta Anna y el tema que tocaría era mejor no serlo – Es que estoy en una encrucijada –

- Pues cuéntame de que se trata – ella estaba en esa actitud petulante, siempre sacaba esa actitud contra de mi cuando la hacía enojar - Mi tiempo es oro -

Camine de un lado a otro, me tronaba los dedos de las manos, no sabía si contarle la verdad de que Yoh me pidió ayuda para conseguirle una cinta con ella o maquillar mi problema – Veras… - me rasque la punta de la nariz, al mirar sus ojos supe que no debía decirle totalmente la verdad - Mi amigo Peyote me pidió ayuda respecto a una linda mesera que lo tiene locamente enamorado y acepte ayudarlo… pero en realidad no deseo hacerlo – respire profundamente.

Anna me miraba detenidamente, movía los dedos como si estuviera contando pero en realidad estaba analizando mi problema - Ni pienses en retractarte, te verías muy mal si lo haces - me asombro que ella supiera lo que planeaba hacer como último recurso - ¿Por qué aceptaste? – dejo a un lado su actitud arrogante para dar paso a su lado sereno.

La mire fijamente – Es que… aprecio mucho a mi amigo y hay una parte de mi que quiere ayudarlo porque sé que un gran tipo y ella se ganaría la lotería al tenerlo como novio pero… por otra parte mi lado egoísta me está ordenando que no lo haga porque puedo perder algo que es sumamente grandioso - me agarre la cabeza - Estoy confundido entre hacer lo correcto y lo que deseo –

- ¿Perder? ¿Qué perderías que es sumamente grandioso? -

- Nuestra unión - metí mis manos a los bolsillos, zápate el piso y sin apartar mi mirada del suelo - Porque cuando él tenga su pareja ya no saldremos juntos para ir de fiesta, ya no platicaríamos de nuestro problemas, él estaría todo el día con su novia y no tendría ni tiempo para mí, se olvidaría de mi – de alguna manera le revele mi temor respecto a ya no tenerla a mi lado - Debí negarme cuando me lo pidió, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría atormentándome –

- Choco, ¿sabes porque aceptaste? – sacudí la cabeza levemente - Porque tú eres una buena persona – alce la mirada y la pose sobre la de ella, me sorprendieron sus palabras pues no todos los días escuchaba halagos por parte de ella.

Sonreí sarcásticamente - ¿Soy buena personas?, ¿yo quien engaño a mi novia y pienso en otra mujer todo el tiempo? -

- Si, tu eres una buena persona a pesar de ser infiel – ella después dijo en voz baja una maldición para después continuar - Aparte sabemos que tu no amas a Pilika, se podría decir de cierta manera que no le debes fidelidad porque no comparten el mismo sentimiento -

No me gustaba tocar el tema respecto que no le correspondo a mi novia porque me recordaba lo tan escoria que era por jugar con los sentimientos de esa linda chica pero había una razón para hacerlo - No importa como lo maquilles, si la amo o no yo le soy infiel y en eso no hay duda – bufe con sumo enojo, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos - ¿Me puedes dar algún consejo respecto a mi problema? -

- Has a un lado tu lado egoísta para comportarte como el buen amigo que se que eres, ayúdalo sin importa lo que tu sientas – de cierta manera ya me imaginaba ese comentario, esas mismas palabras que ciertamente me dolían porque era prácticamente dar luz verde para que ayudara a Yoh sin dudar.

Parpadea rápidamente, apreté los puños y la quijada para controlar el dolor que sentía, era la tercera vez que sentía este tipo de dolor; me aclare la garganta – Cambiando de tema, has pasado mucho tiempo sin pareja - era el momento de reunir toda la información posible para saber cómo comenzar ayudar a Yoh, Anna me miro desinteresadamente; me pase la mano por el cabello pues este gesto me tranquilizaba – No es raro que yo tenga pareja y tu no-

- Déjate de rodeos y ve al grano - ella me conocía muy bien.

- Me preguntaba… - me mordí los labios pues no deseaba completar la frase pero la mirada que ella no me lo permitiría dejarla a medias - ¿Has pensado en tener novio? -

- No, porque estoy ocupada - me gustaba como ella se acomodaba su mechón atrás de la oreja – Pero me agradaría - su semblante tranquilo me inquietaba - ¿Sabes?, estoy saliendo con un chico -

Las últimas novedades que sabia respecto la vida amorosa de Anna es que ella no estaba saliendo con nadie y que sus citas con los "buenos" prospectos según el punto de vista de su tío ya se habían acabado al menos que me mintiera sobre eso - ¿Quién es? – tenía que saber quién era para deshacerme de él y dejarle el camino libre a mi amigo - ¿Lo conozco? –

- Lo conoces muy bien – ella sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Dime quien es! – prácticamente le hable con dureza, esos celos me estaban matando - Te interesa mucho ¿verdad? -

- Así es porque... – escuche como suspiraba - Tienes un buen físico, es gracioso, buen platicador y muy trabajador -

- Seguramente a él también le interesas mucho – ella asintió, comencé a respirar ruidosamente y a soltar una cuantas grosería dirigía a ese maldito que no conocía, ella me miraba con mucha entretenimiento parecía que se divertía con mi actuar – Entonces, ¿Por qué no son novios? –

- Porque tiene novia – ya estaba planeando como golpear a ese chico por ser tan osado en salir con Anna y serle infiel a su novia, sabía que era el menos indicado en dar lecciones de ser un hombre correcto - No me molesta que tenga novia porque sé que solamente piensa en mí y aparte me lo recompensa - ella me miro burlonamente. – Con unos buenos encuentros apasionado en mi departamento -

- ¡Espera!... lo has llevado a tu departa… - no continúe con mi decir porque recordé algo de sumo valor y que era que yo al igual que sus amigas éramos las únicas personas que sabíamos donde vivía, aparte ella me diría que le dio la dirección a otro hombre; así que comencé a analizar las palabras que me ha dicho Anna y me di cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de mí.

- ¿Ya adivinaste de quien se trata? -

Su mirada intensa me puso nervioso, sentía mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza – Cre…o… creo que te debo una disculpa… por…m…í… celos y… – tartamudeé, ya no lo había hecho desde que la conocí esa vez en el orfanato. - También me disculpe por quitarte las ganas de salir con otras personas -

Ella amplio su sonrisa – Ahórratelo -

- Ya hablando en serio – note como a ella le cambio su mirada cálida a una fría, respire profundamente para tranquilizarme y reunir valor para lo siguiente que diría - ¿Hay algún chico que te guste opara que sea tu novio? – esa pregunta se me dificulto en pronunciarla, sentía un dolor y ardor en el pecho.

- ¿Chico? – Anna dejo su sonrisa divertida, se notaba como si estuviera disgustada con mi pregunta.

- Bueno, si no es un chico – me lleve una mano al mentón - ¿Alguna chica? - sabia que los gusto de ella eran muy diversos.

Se alejo del escritorio para estar frente de mí - Eso a ti que te importa – se llevo ambas manos a la cintura - Hay que ir a la biblioteca – por su tono de voz deduje que estaba molesta y que era mejor no persistir con el tema.

Cuando iba a salir junto a su lado ella me detiene posando su mano sobre mi pecho -Choco, tu espera aquí - se apoyo sobre la puerta. – Yo me iré primero a la biblioteca y después tú vas -

- Pero… ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?, si somos equipo de trabajo -

Escuche claramente su leve suspiro - Sabes perfectamente que no deben vernos juntos porque si nos ven no pararan de hacer rumores sobre nosotros como el día de ayer cuando nos vieron llegar juntos - observe como trataba de tranquilizarse - Detesto los rumores que me involucran -

- Cierto – me coloque a su lado - No deseas que se haga el rumor que engaño a mi novia contigo – recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro - Eso ya no sería rumor sino la pura verdad -

- Por tu actitud me haces creer que no te molestaría que hubiera ese rumor –

- Así es, porque a diferencia de ti a mi no me importa lo que digan sobre mi persona – le bese la mejilla - Aparte todos saben que fuimos compañeros de clase en la preparatoria y es lógico que a veces estemos juntos –

- Lo sé pero…- en su mirada note que estaba confundida como cada vez que platicábamos acerca del tema del estar juntos en público - No nos es permitido el estar cerca del uno del otro y sabes el porqué – claro que sabia el porqué cada día no deja de pensar en ello y cada día odiaba más a esa persona que nos prohibió nuestra amistad.

Deje de recargarme sobre su hombro, solté mi mochila para así tener la libertad en colocarme enfrente de ella - Pero por estos días se nos puede ser permitido porque trabajaremos juntos - bese su frente para después murmúrale lentamente - ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? – le extendí mi mano.

- Sabes perfectamente que me gustaría ir a tu lado pero tendré que rechazar tu invitación - me empujo levente para así tener facilidad de abrir la puerta.

- Anna – ella giro para verme - Yo deseo ir al lado tuyo en público, aunque sea por esta vez -

- Lo sé, pero tu bien sabe que… – no la deje continuar, la agarre del brazo para jalarla así mí y con ese mismo brazo rodé su cintura, con mi única mano libre acerque su rostro al mío, y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a besarla lentamente, procure en todo momento atender cada rincón de su boca, mordisque su labio inferior y luego el superior, este beso tenía un motivo y era: que ella no me olvidara en toda esa hora de investigación que tendríamos.

A cada minuto que pasaba besándola mi necesidad por ella aumentaba, el beso me estaba dejando insatisfecho, necesitaba sentir su piel sobre la mía, sentir sus dientes en mi cuello y sus dedos clavándose en mi espalda.

No sé en qué momento hice que camináramos hasta el escritorio y que ella estuviera de espaldas sobre de él y yo encima de ella.

Comencé desesperadamente a besarla en el cuello y acariciarla bajo la blusa, mis manos no dejaba de tocar su definida cintura.

Percibí cada caricia que ella hacia sobre mi pecho descubierto, de como con las yemas de sus dedos delineaba cada línea de mi abdominales, trate de no gemir pero era inevitable cuando uno de sus dedos acaricio mi cicatriz y más a sentir como me beso en el inicio de mi cuello para después hacer un camino hasta mi oído en donde me mordió el lóbulo. - Hay que irnos, Yoh nos espera – susurro con dificultad y trato de sentarse pero se lo impedí.

- Que se vaya al demonio Yoh - con algo de torpeza me deshice completamente la camisa, la bese nuevamente, ella me rodeo mi cuello con sus manos para después desplazarla a mi cabello.

Me jalo de los mechones para alejarme de sus labios - En serio hay que irnos –

- ¿Por qué? – la mire detenidamente, se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el leve sudor que se reflejaba en la frente, su ojos semiabiertos al igual que su boca y sus labios hinchados por causa del beso.

- Porque no… - junte nuevamente los labios pero ella otra vez me separo, se notaba que le dificulta hablar - Porque no… no me siento cómoda el tener sexo en este mugriento salón –

- Pero… - iba a comenzar a besarla en el cuello pero ella de un empujón me hizo caer a un lado del escritorio, el golpazo me hizo recapacitar en donde estábamos y a comenzar a controlar mis hormonas - Ya entendí, no estás cómoda y no es apropiado tener sexo sobre un escritorio – la observe detenidamente, me gustaba memorizar cada detalle que ella hacía, por ejemplo: como se acomodaba la blusa o el morderse el labio inferior.

Anna saco de su bolso un espejo, me encantaba como ella realizaba gestos tan femeninos como pintarse los labios o arreglarse el cabello - ¿Cómo estoy? ¿ya no me veo tan desarreglada? -

- Te ves bien pero… - le dije una vez que me levante - Te falta algo - fui hasta ella para acomodarle un mechón atrás de la oreja – Ya esta, ahora te ves hermosa - roce mis dedos sobre su mejilla, el que ella me dejara tocarla de forma cariñosa era mi paga por soportar el tener que mantener nuestro amistad en secreto; al verla cerrar los ojos comprendí que si no mantenía la actuación de que ella no me interesa ya no tendría la dicha de hablarle o de mirar sus negros ojos, prácticamente la perdería si cierta persona se enteraba de lo nuestro – Ve tu primero a la biblioteca – aleje mi mano de ella y me encamine hasta la puerta para recoger mi mochila.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –

- Es que tienes razón – gire para verla - Se pueden generar rumores respecto a nosotros si nos ven juntos, sabemos que los rumores vuelan y las personas menos deseadas las pueden escuchar - me acomode la mochila - Así que es mejor que te vayas – de un movimiento brusco tome el picaporte.

- Bueno - camino hasta quedar a mi lado, me limpio con un pañuelo mis labios – Tenias residuos de mi labial - me dio mi camisa – Debes ponerte esto antes de salir – me dio un beso en la mejilla, por eso momentos tan tiernos por parte de ella deseaba que fuera solamente mía.

- Lo haré – una vez que agarra me camisa le abrí la puerta para después cerrarla de tras de ella; me coloque las camisa y espere unos quince minutos para ir rumbo a la biblioteca.

En esos minutos de soledad logre desparecer mis sentimientos de furia, impotencia y de tristeza, estos sentimiento me embarga al recordar el porqué debemos mantenernos alejados enfrente a otras personas; sin medir fuerza golpe la pared para aliviar la tensión que sentía – Como te odio… Mansumi - él era el culpable de que tuviéramos de ocultar nuestra amistad.

Una vez que el tiempo se cumplió, camine con pasos perezosos y soltaba uno que otro suspiro; a lo lejos vi a esta Anna sentada en las escalera - Hola – la salude y le sonreí gentilmente como lo hacía cuando había gente alrededor nuestro.

- Hola – me senté dos escalones bajo de ella, vi de reojo como las únicas dos persona que había se iban, de un rápido movimiento me senté a su lado – Pensé que Yoh ya estaba aquí - ahora el remordimiento se hacía presente pues se me olvido totalmente el nombre de mi amigo y la ayudar que le daría, toda gracias a cada beso y caricia que ella me daba.

- Yo también pensé eso - me susurro, me junte un poco más a ella – No te acerques tanto –

- No hay nadie alrededor – lo bueno de la biblioteca era que estaba alejado de todos los edificios de la Universidad y estábamos fuera de visión de las personas gracias a los grandes árboles y arbusto que había alrededor del edificio.

- Que impuntual es – bufo - Es igual a su hermano –

- Son gemelos, tienen que ser iguales incluso en sus malos hábitos – reí levemente ante mi comentario a ella le pareció poco gracioso; el frio se estaba haciendo más agudo y veía como Anna temblaba levemente - ¿Qué te parece si entramos? –

- ¿Y este Yoh? –

- Le enviare un mensaje para avisarle donde estaremos – me levante y la ayude que se incorpora, apreté los labios para resistir la tentación de abrazarla y de robarle un beso – Vamos adentro – no tardo ella en dejarme atrás.

* * *

Hola, disculpen la tardanza pues estoy en exámenes finales, ¬¬ así que estoy algo tensa… en fin, otra actualización. Me avisan si les gusto., Salu2

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"_

_**by**_** DjPuMa13g.**

**Amor&Paz…**


End file.
